lovecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Slorioth
: "Secret Defenders Vol 1 24" |created by = Tom Brevoort, Mike Kanterovich }} Slorioth is a Great Old One created by Marvel Comics. He was the primary antagonist in the 4-part "Final Defense" story arc within the first volume of the Secret Defenders comic, in issues #22-25, first appearing in 1995 issue #24. Recently Marvel has retconned the Old Ones into being one and the same as the Many-Angled Ones. History Slorioth ravaged the Earth approximately 15,000 years ago (possibly during the Thurian Age), until his soul and body were bound to the land by a cabal of sorcerers. Thousands of years later, a town would be established nearby, in the state of Maine called Starkesboro. Near the end of the 20th century, he corrupted and manipulated the hero Dr. Druid into releasing him from his imprisonment. Slorioth's reemergence was felt throughout the world. Spider-Man's spidey sense went into overdrive. Daimon Hellstrom (The Son of Satan) sensed the disturbance of the Aether, threatening to shift the balance between Heaven and Hell. The powerful telepath Psi-Lord sensed danger everywhere, but was unable to pinpoint its location. Beneath NY City, subharmonic tremors rippled through the Deviants underground realm. Waves of pure discord threatened to inundate mankind's subconscious minds. Throughout thne United States, reports of extranormal activity rose, building to an unholy crescendo. Upon is emergence, both the Defenders and Secret Defenders fought against him, with no success. The Vishanit arrived threatening Earth with its destruction if they did battle with Slorioth, therefore the Living Tribunal was summoned. Who agreed that Slorioth could not be contained by any dimension and so threatened the entire universe (Earth-616) with destruction, and therefore was drawn away from Earth and its reality. Powers of Slorioth Slorioth is an eldritch being that disrupts temporal continuity. When it emerged from its imprisonment it was ripping and tearing at the fabric of reality, and clawing itself unbidden into the minds and hearts of mankind. Reveling in the self-destructive indolent nature of humanity. The Silver Surfer sensed that it was the the primal embodiment of the darkest nightmares that mankind had produced. A being of pure, unadulterated corruption, unrestrained malice, and power without reason. That they fought only the tiniest aspect of the being, which was a pan-dimensional gestalt that was beyond the comprehension of mortals. The nature of Slorioth was to continually expand, making him an existential threat to any dimension or reality. His expansion in the universe would have eventually ended in a cataclysmic conclusion for Eternity, the cosmic abstract of time. When in corporeal form, he was resistant against any type of attack and possessed super strength. The tentacles corrupted the minds of those it touched and burned them with their acidic touch. They drained the lifeforce of those it touched, even a cosmic being like the Silver Surfer. Gallery Slorioth_2_(Marvel_Comics).jpg Slorioth_3_(Marvel_Comics).jpg See Also * Many-Angled Ones * Bride of Slorioth External Links Category:Great Old Ones Category:Characters Category:Marvel (Cthulhu Mythos) Category:Mythos-Influenced Works Category:Marvel (Mythos-Influenced) Category:Extra-dimensional Entities (Mythos-Influenced)